starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Adventure Journal 4
Adventure Journal 4, to 4 numer czasopisma "Adventure Journal" wydawanego przez West End Games (nr 41004). Zawartość: *Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (West End Games) **Przygody i historie (Adventures & Stories): ***Opowiadania: ****Próba ognia (Tinian on Trial) – autor: Kathy Tyers, ilustracje: Mike Vilardi ****Ostatnia scena (The Final Exit) – autor: Patricia A. Jackson, ilustracje: Chris Gossett ****Shadows of Darkness – autor: Charlene Newcomb, ilustracje: Mike Vilardi ****Starter's Tale – autor: Peter Schweighofer, ilustracje: John Paul Lona & Allen Nunis ***Przygody: ****Enemies for Life – autor: Stephen Luminati, ilustracje: Chris Gossett ****Loyalties – autor: James L. Cambias, ilustracje: Eric K. Olson ****A Deal Gone Sour – autor: Chuck Sperati, ilustracje: Doug Shuler *Star Wars Miniatures Battles **Scenariusze ***Surprise Visit - autor: Stephen Crane *Artykuły: **Newsy i inne: ***Admiral’s Communique – słowo wstępu Petera Schweighofera ***New Horizons – nowości ***HoloNet Hype - listy czytelników **Wywiady: ***Personal Influences Affect Bakura – wywiad przeprowadzony z Kathy Tyers przez Ilene Rosenberg **Rubryki: ***Smuggler’s Log – autor: Tim O’Brien, ilustracje: Kathy Burdette ***Wanted by Cracken – autor: C. Robert Carey, ilustracje: Rob Duchlinski ***Cracken's Rebel Field Guide – autor: Larry Granato ***Sourcefile - Galaxywide NewsNets – autor: Paul Sudlow ****Rebel Omonda Faces Execution – Imperial City, Coruscant – wiadomość Coruscant Daily NewsFeed ****Tombat Strikes During Priole Danna Festival – Gryle City, Lamuir 4 – wiadomość TriNebulon News ****Chandrila Faces Uncertain Future – Nar Shaddaa – wiadomość Cynabar’s InfoNet ****Alderaan Destroyed by Imperial Terror Weapon – niesprecyzowany ośrodek – wiadomość Alderaan Expatriate Network ****Has Anyone Seen Solo Lately? – Nar Shaddaa - wiadomość Cynabar’s InfoNet ****Insect Plague Threatens Bethal’s Future – Altoona, Bethal – wiadomość Colonial News Nets ****Navy Reports Super-Weapon Destroyed Alderaan – Imperial City, Coruscant – wiadomość Imperial HoloVision ****Mothma, Organa Appear on Imperial Arrest List – Imperial City, Coruscant – wiadomość Imperial HoloVision ****Timora Sunpetals Make Great Gifts! – Tadarc, Timora – wiadomość napisana przez Wandę Windrow, Galactic Resorts ****Galactic Weekly NewsStack News Flash – Tadarc, Timora – wiadomość napisana przez Wandę Windrow, Galactic Resorts ****Elite Commando Unit Formed At Emperor’s Command – Imperial City, Coruscant – wiadomość Imperial Defense Daily ***Sourcefile - It’s a Gambler’s Life – autor: Anthony P. Russo, ilustracje: Doug Shuler ***Sourcefile - Creatures Preview – autor: Bill Smith, ilustracje: Dan Schaefer **O autorach i rysownikach (About The Autors and Artists): ***O autorach (About The Autors): ****James Cambias ****C. Robert Carey ****Stephen Crane ****Larry Granato ****Patricia A. Jackson ****Stephen Luminati ****Charlene Newcomb ****Timothy S. O’Brien ****Ilene Rosenberg ****Anthony P. Russo ****Bill Smith ****Chuck Sperati ****Paul Sudlow ****Kathy Tyers ***O rysownikach (About The Artists): ****Kathy Burdette ****Robert Duchlinski ****Pablo Hidalgo ****John Paul Lona ****Allen Nunis ****Eric K. Olson ****Dan Schaefer ****Doug Shuler ****Mike Vilardi Szczegółowo opisane materiały do SW RPG: *The Final Exit: **postacie: Adalric Brandl, Thaddeus Ross **lokacje: Trulalis, Najiba **pojazdy i statki: The Kierra **droidy: Kierra *Tinian on Trial: **postacie: Daye Azur-Jamin, Tinian I’att, Moff Eisen Kerioth, Shana Turi, Chance, Magir Paca **lokacje: Druckenwell, Wave Trap Demonstration Chamber, I’att Complex *It’s a Gambler’s Life: **postacie: Reina Gale, Phoggus Maxx, Rollos *Shadows of Darkness: **postacie: Carl Barzon, Alex Winger, Tork Winger, Chance, Magir Paca, Dair Haslip **lokacje: Garos 4 *Enemies for Life: **postacie: Daxtorn Lethos, Lieutenant Vincent Gatharard **pojazdy i statki: Dominator, Stinger, Intimidator, The Gorgon **lokacje: Echos Landing Pilar, One Level, Echnos (Tinn VI-D), Echnos Conference Room *Smuggler’s Log: **sprzęt: Escape Pod, Medkit, Measuring Scanner, Emergency Repair Kit *Creatures Preview: **stworzenia: Maungur, Pantolomin Halfback *Loyalties Loyalties: **postacie: Admiral Chel Dorat, Preela Dorat **lokacje: Dorat Villa, Star Destroyer Interior, Jerrilek, Graleca **pojazdy i statki: Seaskimmer, Security Cruiser *Cracken's Rebel Field Guide: **sprzęt: Tech Scanner, CryonCorp Lifedetec Bioscanner, MedScanner, Energy Scanner, Geological Scanner, Security Scanner, Blastech Search-Scan 4 *Wanted by Cracken: **postacie: Nakaron, Ma’W’Shiye, Benald Orlan, Ral Shawgrim *Starter’s Tale: **postacie: Starter **pojazdy i statki: Starter’s X-Wing Starfighter *A Deal Gone Sour: **postacie: Tavri, Rai-Kalei **lokacje: Nim Bola’s Office **droidy: Fweep (Artoo-ZeeOne) **pojazdy i statki: The Mayejln *Surprise Visit: **sprzęt: Repeating Blaster, Speeder Truck **jednostki: Santhe Security Trooper Redakcja *Peter Schweighofer - redaktor główny (editor), contributor *Bill Smith - redaktor (editor) *Ed Stark - redaktor (editor) *Greg Farshtey - senior editor *Stephen Crane - Art Director, cover design, contributor *Bill Olmesdahl - Sales manager *Ron Seiden - Licensing manager *Ed Hill - Warehouse manager *Daniel Scott Palter - Publisher *Denise Palter - Associate Publisher/Treasurer *Karen Bayly - Accounting *Wendy Lord - Accounting *Kimberly Riccio - Accounting *Amy Giacobbe - Billing *Richard Hawran - graphics, Associate publisher *Tom ONeil - graphics *Tim Bobko - graphics *Brian Schomburg - graphics *Kathy Burdette - interior illustrations *Robert Duchlinski - interior illustrations *Chris Gossett - interior illustrations *John Paul Lona - interior illustrations *Eric K. Olsen - interior illustrations *Allen Nunis - interior illustrations *Dan Schaefer - interior illustrations *Doug Shuler - interior illustrations *Mike Vilardi - interior illustrations *James Cambias - contributor *C. Robert Carey - contributor *Larry Granato - contributor *Patricia A. Jackson - contributor *Stephen Luminati - contributor *Charlene Newcomb - contributor *Tim O'Brien - contributor *Ilene Rosenberg - contributor *Anthony P. Russo - contributor *Bill Smith - contributor *Chuck Sperati - contributor *Paul Sudlow - contributor *Kathy Tyers - contributor Wydawca *West End Games - Honesdale, stan Pennsylvania, Stany Zjednoczone (pierwotnie: New York, stan New York, USA) Kategoria:Magazyny